


Thanksgiving Feast?

by LisaDuncansTwin



Series: Addictions [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Sappy, Written in 1998
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's unusual about a holiday spent with someone you love and hate at the same time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Feast?

**Author's Note:**

> Upon writing this story, I had never seen an episode of X-Files, just seen pics of Mulder and Krycek... yeah, hooked. Please forgive the sap... it was early on in my slash fanfic career and I was but a child. 
> 
> Not sure this story was ever betaed, but the last 3 of the series were betaed by Diana in 1999. They are all left unaltered, warts, sap and all...

A tentative knock at the door alerted Fox Mulder to the presence of Alex Krycek outside his door. Mulder opened the door and felt his body respond. Alex was wearing skin tight black jeans and a body hugging baby blue tee shirt, partially concealed by a black leather jacket. He looked good enough to eat. Maybe they could just have sex and forget dinner. _Especially when Alex finds out what's for Thanksgiving dinner,_ Mulder thought wryly. 

"Come in," Mulder said, opening the door to admit the good looking, yet dangerous man.

Krycek entered the room as if suspecting an ambush. There wasn't a lot of trust between them yet. They had been partners for a short while and lovers for an even shorter period. There was more lust between them than trust, and each man liked it that way. Mulder's invitation for Thanksgiving had been spontaneous and also an excuse not to have dinner with Scully and her relatives. The whole family scene made Mulder cringe. He hadn't had a real family since before his sister had been abducted, and seeing happy families just brought back his loss with greater magnitude.

Krycek shrugged off his jacket and laid it over the arm of the couch. He sniffed, expecting to smell turkey but only smelling the stale air of the apartment. Turning to Mulder, he noticed the older man's discomfort.

"What's going on, Mulder? Why don't I smell turkey?"

"Very observant, Alex."

"You didn't answer my question, Fox."

"Don't," Mulder pleaded gently.

"Why?" Alex asked, curious.

"I just-it's just a stupid name and-" he stopped suddenly when he felt Alex's hand on his shoulder.

"It's an appropriate name."

The smile on Krycek's face didn't reach his eyes. They were dark with desire. Dinner and everything else could wait. Mulder pulled Krycek up against him, their lips meeting and their tongues tasting, teasing, seeking the heat and warmth of each other's mouth. Krycek's hands slid down to Mulder's slim hips and pulled him more intimately against him, their hardening cocks rubbing, chasing all rational thought from their heads. Krycek pulled away, breathless.

"So, are you gonna tell me?" he asked as he pressed a kiss to the tip of Mulder's nose.

"Tell you what?" Fox was distracted by the closeness and heat of Alex's erection, his thoughts unfocused.

"Why don't I smell a turkey, Fox?" Alex prompted.

"Because it didn't thaw. I didn't know. I've never cooked a turkey before and--" he let he thought trail off, his eyes downcast.

"You didn't know how to cook a turkey, but you wanted to make one for me?" his voice betrayed his emotions. No one had ever cared so much for Alex Krycek.

"It was a stupid idea," Mulder said sadly.

"Look at me, Fox," Alex commanded. 

Mulder slowly raised his sad hazel eyes to meet Krycek's intense green ones. The love and concern there made his pulse quicken. _Could Alex really care for me?_ He wondered briefly.

"It was a wonderful idea, and it means a lot to me. Just that you would consider doing this for me. I wish there was some way to tell you how much, to show you how much, this means to me."

"There's one way," Mulder said suggestively, nudging his erection against Alex's.

"Well, if you insist."

They were a blur of hands and clothes, reaching, touching, trying to unbutton and unzip. They left a trail of clothes to the bedroom and met in the middle of the big bed. Their touches were sure and familiar--they had touched and tasted this skin before. They spoke in monosyllables, using the language of lovers to convey needs and desires. It didn't matter what was happening anywhere else in the world. The only thing that mattered was being together.

Later, after their heartbeats returned to normal and their breathing was in sync, Mulder watched Alex sleep. Hearing his own stomach growl, he slipped from the bed and went to the kitchen. He returned to the bedroom an hour later and placed a soft kiss on Alex's temple.

Alex opened his eyes and saw the expectant look on Fox's face.

"What?" 

"I've got a surprise for you."

"I think you already surprised me!" he teased.

"Come on." 

He pulled Alex out of bed and then rummaged through his dresser, bringing out a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. Handing them to Alex, he sat on the edge of the bed and watched the sexy, young man dress.

"Okay, now what?" Alex asked curiously.

"Close your eyes, and trust me."

Alex was skeptical but did as Mulder instructed. He felt Mulder step behind him and nudge him into a walk. They slowly made their way into the living room, stopping in the center.

"Open your eyes," Mulder requested.

Alex complied and felt his heart catch at the older man's gesture. Sitting on the table were two t.v. turkey dinners, steam still rising from them. 

"Oh, Fox."

"I promised you Thanksgiving dinner. It's not exactly what I planned, but-"

"It's better."

Alex turned and kissed Fox with all the feeling in his heart. He hoped Fox knew how special this day had been. Sitting beside each other, they made quick work of their dinner, talking and laughing about everything and nothing. 

Later, they were relaxing on the couch, the television on for noise, when Alex turned serious.

"I want you to know how much this Thanksgiving has meant to me. It's been a long time since I shared a holiday with someone I care for," he said quietly.

"Me too, Alex. I haven't celebrated any holidays for a long time. This was the first time I wanted to."

His words made Alex's heart ache. He wished he could take some of Fox's pain away, but he knew he couldn't. He only hoped he could ease it some.

"So, you wanna know what I'm thankful for?" Alex teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure," Mulder replied halfheartedly. 

"I'm thankful that you're my partner and my lover, and that I get to spend this day with you. What about you? What are you thankful for?"

"You," he stated simply.

"Really?" Alex asked, awed at the thoughtful answer.

"Yep," Mulder continued, "And frozen turkey dinners!"


End file.
